elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anoriath
|Base ID = }} Anoriath is a Bosmer hunter and merchant in Whiterun and the co-owner of the The Drunken Huntsman. Overview Anoriath is the brother of Elrindir and also the co-owner of The Drunken Huntsman. Elrindir works the counter at The Drunken Huntsman, whereas Anoriath sells hunting goods and meats in the market from 8 AM - 7 PM just outside of The Bannered Mare. Anoriath is one of the victims of the Dark Brotherhood contracts. If he dies, his coffin can be found in the Whiterun Hall of the Dead. If the Dragonborn kills him or his brother, the surviving brother may send hired thugs to avenge the killing. According to his brother when asked how they came up with the name "The Drunken Huntsman," he says that one night he and his brother became intoxicated by drinking a large amount of mead. When they went on a hunting trip, they got lost and were separated. Anoriath saw his brother and mistook him as a deer and accidentally shot him with a bow. After the adventure, they decided to have it as the name of their shop. If asked, Anoriath says he hunts most of the meat himself. Personality Anoriath is generally friendly when interacted with and seems to be a keen huntsman, as suggested when he tells the Dragonborn that he hunted all of the game he sells at his stall himself, and that it is 'fresh from the wilds', even though it is rare to see him or his brother outside of Whiterun. Quests Contract: Kill Anoriath Nazir gives the Dragonborn a contract to kill Anoriath in Whiterun. It is easiest to assassinate him when he is at his shop. During the quest he will say "Well now, you are a strange one. You remind me a bit of myself, when I'm stalking a deer. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that..." when the Dragonborn walks by. Hired Muscle Anoriath is one of the radiant targets that can be brawled as a part of the quest. Equipment *Clothes *Hide Bracers *Hide Boots *Iron Dagger *Hunting Bow *Small amount of Gold Goods *1 Salt Pile *10 radiant pieces of raw meat Dialogue "The finest cuts, fresh from the wilds!" :Did you kill all this game yourself? ' ''"Oh, yes. Hunting is my great passion. That's why my brother and I opened a shop to sell hunting supplies. It's the Drunken Huntsman, down by the main gate. He tends the store, and I've got this stall." "Good hunting." Contract: Kill Anoriath "You're making me... nervous. Is there something you need?" :'''I am the predator. You are my prey. "Is that so? We shall see, villain. We shall see!" :Only cowards hunt animals. True game walks on two legs. "Are you... threatening me? Walk away fool. It's not worth it." :(Remain silent) "Well now, you are a strange one. You remind me a bit of myself, when I'm stalking a deer. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that..." "I find your presence... unnerving. Please depart." Conversations The taste of meat Anoriath: "I don't suppose you're going to buy something this time?" Brenuin: "Just browsin' today. If the gods be kind, someone will take mercy on me and spare a few Septims." Anoriath: "If they do, promise you'll actually purchase something for once." Brenuin: "By Ysmir, I will. Gods know it's been too long since I tasted real meat." Venison stew Ysolda: "I've got a recipe for venison stew that I want to try out. Will you have venison anytime soon?" Anoriath: "Certainly. I'll be sure to bring some back for you the next time I go hunting." Ysolda: "Make it quick, and there might be a bowl of hot stew in it for you." Sausages for a friend Anoriath: "Ah, Olfina. How may I help you?" Olfina: "Got any sausages? I'm cooking a special breakfast for a friend, and they're his favorite." Anoriath: "Would your good friend be named Jon, by any chance? I've spied the two of you talking quite intimately." or "Glad to see you're making new friends. I know Jon's death was hard on you." Olfina: "Best you forget whatever you think you saw, elf. Such idle talk can prove hazardous to one's health." Fresh meat Nazeem: "Do you have anything even remotely fresh?" Anoriath: "I can assure you, it's all fresh. I hunt the game myself, every day." Nazeem: "Hmm. As you say." Anoriath: "Maybe you'd like to try the horker? Or some beef?" Nazeem: "You don't prepare the meat with any of those strange Elven spices, do you?" Anoriath: "Ahhhh... No, no Elven spices; just some salt, to preserve it. You're not afraid of salt, are you?" Nazeem: "I'm not 'afraid' of anything. I simply prefer quality merchandise. No, no this meat won't do at all. Too much fat, and it all smells... wrong." Anoriath: "Suit yourself, then. The woods are that way. Outside the walls, walk straight ahead. Can't miss them. Good luck on your hunt." Nazeem: "Good day." Extended hunt Anoriath: "I've been thinking of hunting out beyond the boundaries of Whiterun Hold." Elrindir: "Again? You just had an 'extended hunt' last month. To the pine forest, wasn't it?" Anoriath: "That was three days. I'm thinking more like three weeks." Elrindir: "Three weeks? You're mad! You can't keep the stand closed for that long!" Anoriath: "Why not? Business has been terrible. Most folk would rather hunt their own meat than buy ours." Elrindir: "Nonsense. That's just an excuse for you to avoid working, and 'commune with the greenwood like our fathers of old' and blah blah." Anoriath: "Congratulations, brother. You've been living in Skyrim so long, you've become a Nord." Elrindir: "At least the Nords don't shirk their responsibilities." Arrow stocks Elrindir: "Our stock of arrows is running a bit low." Anoriath: "All right. I'll fletch some more when I get the time." Elrindir: "Good. I'll do the same. We've still got plenty of shafts from that Riverwood shipment." No word from father Anoriath: "It's been two months, and no word from father." Elrindir: "Don't worry, brother. I'm sure he's fine. We've waited longer before receiving a letter." Anoriath: "Might be worth riding out to Solitude, see if a messenger ship's come in." Elrindir: "If it'll put your mind at ease, then I agree. But not now, all right? We need the business from the stand." Quotes *''"Finest cuts, fresh from the wilds!"'' *''"Tired of bread and stew? Had enough of fish and fowl? Treat yourself and your kin to a choice cut of steak or a tender rack of ribs."'' *''"Try the venison - it's delicious."'' *''"Do you hunt? The plains outside Whiterun are ripe with game."'' *''Chops and steaks fit for a jarl! Come and see my selection of finest-quality meats!"'' *''"Good hunting."'' *''"Right. Till next time."'' *''"Need something? Talk to my brother, Elrindir."'' ―If in the The Drunken Huntsman *''"Remember, I've got the freshest meat in all of Whiterun."'' ―If in the The Drunken Huntsman Trivia *Anoriath was voiced by Jason Marsden. Bugs * Anoriath has the investment dialogue option, though investing in him will have no effect because his merchant chest does not have the required perk. * Anoriath is intended to sometimes hunt outside Whiterun and say ""Oh! You startled me. I wasn't expecting company out here." and "Shhh. You'll scare the deer.", though the dialogue is cut out and he has no AI that lets him go outside Whiterun. The journal summary of the contract quest in says that he can be killed while hunting, though this is not possible. *Anoriath can become a target for "Hired Muscle" even after he was killed during the quest "Contract: Kill Anoriath" has been completed, making the former quest impossible to complete without the use of console commands. Appearances * de:Anoriath es:Anoriath fr:Anoriath it:Anoriath pl:Anoriath ru:Анориат Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants